


С чистого листа

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Rick and Morty, The Venture Bros
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Spoilers for seasons 2 and 5 of The Venture bros, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного справедливости не убьёт эту мультивселенную.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

> Автор исходит из предположения, что "наш" Морти для Рика не первый.

Заведи ребёнка, Дин. А потом подержи однажды в руках его безжизненное тело и скажи мне _тогда_ , что это неправильно.  
«Братья Вентура»

Он не планировал заводить беседы с местными — лишь спокойно выпить и уйти.  
Но реальность решила иначе — в виде мужчины лет сорока в нелепой рубашке, что перегнулся через стойку и, ткнув пальцем в торчащую из кармана портальную пушку, с пьяным хихиканьем поинтересовался, сколько она сжирает за один прыжок и будет ли работать на плутонии.  
Плутоний. Чушь какая. Какой идиот будет делать своё главное средство передвижения и зачастую спасения работающим на чёртовом плутонии?  
Интересно, дело в его собеседнике, или это измерение ебануто само по себе.  
У Расти — « _Тадеуш! «Расти» меня никто не называет с детства! Что значит, «не вешай лапшу на уши?!_ » — нервная улыбка, покрытые царапинами и мозолями руки с нелепо тощими пальцами и глаза человека, который не видит смысла в своей жизни, но не готов признаться себе в этом. Расти хлопает его по плечу, громко и не совсем связно радуясь, что нашёл «коллегу». Примитивный коммуникатор на его запястье бликует чёрным экраном. То, что «коллега» не горит ответным энтузиазмом, его не смущает.  
— Проездом, да? Я здесь тоже ненадолго. Мой телохранитель парень умный, под землёй меня достать может. Но я умнее. Хм, под землёй, а неплохая идея...  
Бет — его Бет, довольно уникальная по меркам мультивселенной — тоже могла бы его найти, если хотела. Она умная девочка. Собрала свою собственную пушку в пятнадцать.  
Но вот он, сидит здесь, пьёт с каким-то местным чудиком и не слышал про Бет уже два месяца.  
Что ж, справедливо. Он бы тоже не захотел видеть убийцу своего ребёнка.  
— ...хотя ненавижу летать один, слишком тихо. Да, знаю, в реактивном самолёте — и тихо! Но когда под боком постоянно крутятся два спиногрыза, к ним как-то привыкаешь...  
Иногда ему кажется, что его вот-вот дёрнет за рукав Морти и, состроив выражение вселенской скорби, примется ныть, что Рик опять его бросил.  
Не так он представлял себе начало безумия.  
— Вот я и мотаюсь туда-сюда, чтобы голову лишним не забивать. Кому лучше-то будет, если я стану сидеть дома, доводить остальных?  
Однажды он не выдержал и позвонил Саммер.  
Таким количеством отборной брани его не покрывали уже лет двадцать.  
— Мертвы? — Расти хрипит неискренним, похожим на звук ржавой пилы, смехом, похлопывая себя по колену. — Эй, я, может, и не такой гений, как мой папаша, но кой в чём всё же смыслю.  
Его стакан застывает в воздухе, пока Расти выводит схему на салфетке.  
— Это всё из-за Брока. Вот же идиот. Умный парень, но такой идиот! Раствор во всех двадцати трубах оказался нахер испорчен. Потерял два месяца, пришлось всё начинать сначала. Поэтому ни одной готовой пары на тот момент не было, им ещё дозревать и дозревать. Нет, можно, конечно, слепить за пять часов младенца, но какой смысл?..  
Действительно.  
— Думаю иногда, а умирал ли я сам, — Расти рассматривает свои бледные ладони так, словно хочет найти на них надпись «Клон № 1138». — Если я до этого додумался, мой папаша бы и подавно. Я не нашёл никаких записей об этом, но кто мешал ему их уничтожить? Я бы уничтожил. У Брока есть приказ взорвать лабораторию, если что. Да и какая разница. Я есть. Они есть. А хернёй про душу и этику пусть клерикашки страдают.  
Схема кривоватая и очень приблизительная, а в мыслях почему-то всё ещё крутятся слова «готовая пара».  
— ... «несправедливо!» Я тебе скажу, что несправедливо! — глаза зло блестят за стёклами очков. — Что ты остаёшься один, ведь эти придурки вечно самоубиваются!  
В базе Совета должны храниться данные всех неприсоединившихся Риков.  
Кто узнает, если один полетит куда-то в пустыню, да так там и останется? А если и узнает — при чём тут тот Рик, что официально мёртв уже месяц?  
— Уже уходишь? Жаль, жаль. Я только хотел тебе одно местечко показать... Может, подбросить куда?  
Он думает о засохших пятнах крови на скомканном и засунутом под заднее сидение халате. О растёкшейся туши под красными глазами Бет. Об издевательской улыбке представителя Совета.  
Немного справедливости не убьёт эту мультивселенную.  
А следование планам всё равно никогда не приносило ему ничего хорошего.


End file.
